


taking off the edge

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the anniversary of The Undertaking and Felicity has been on edge all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking off the edge

**Author's Note:**

> For fluffyfrolicker's AU comment ficathon where I want to use all the Diggle/Felicity prompts!  
> Prompt: arrow, felicity/diggle, diggle takes up the mantle of the arrow.

Felicity had been on edge all day; she knew it and she knew why. It was, after all, the first anniversary of The Undertaking, of Tommy Merlyn's death, of the last time she'd seen Oliver Queen before he disappeared off the face of the earth, again. There were video reports on the television, op-eds in the newspapers and blog posts on the Internet, making the anniversary impossible to ignore, not that that was possible for Felicity, what with the full colour surround sound nightmares that she'd had every night for the last week. 

She knew she was on edge, she just didn't know how on edge until the window to her fire escape opened wide and John came in. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him, eyes running over the Green Arrow uniform, checking it for rips and tears. It wasn't  the first time she'd done that in the eleven months since he'd taken on Oliver's mantle but at least tonight her first aid skills (which had grown exponentially in that same time period, thank you very much) were not needed. 

Still, she didn't need reminding how close it had been - the anniversary of The Undertaking had seen more crazies than usual coming out of the woodwork, tonight's being particularly vicious. "That was close," she heard herself say and he lifted an eyebrow as he pulled off the hood. 

"You're telling me." That he could find the humour in the situation, that he always could, meant more to Felicity than she could express in words. "Nice work with the traffic cams... you saved my ass out there." 

Felicity shrugged as she glanced at her system, experienced a momentary pang for the loss of her much more state of the art system in the now defunct Arrowcave. "Any time." 

John flashed her a grin, put his quiver in its hiding place and stretched with a wince. "Please tell me there's hot water." At her nod, his grin changed to a full fledged smile. "You're a lifesaver." 

When he looked at her like that, all she wanted to do was smile back, so she did, despite everything. Her smile only became wider when he stripped off the top of the costume, tossing it on her couch. Her eyes roamed over her chest and torso and she told herself she was checking him over for bruises, knowing in reality that she wasn't fooling anyone, not even herself. 

And certainly not him, not if the darkening of his eyes was anything to go by. 

Slowly, he moved across the small room, pulling her into his arms. She went willingly, her arms sliding around his waist, her head fitting perfectly against his chest. His head rested on top of hers and she closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. His chest vibrated under her cheek with a silent chuckle and he said, "You might want to rethink that... shower, remember?"

"Oh, I remember." She tilted her head to look up at him but she didn't move her cheek. "I just don't care." 

His hand rose to caress her cheek and his voice, when he spoke, was lower than usual, sending shivers down her spine. "I couldn't do this without you... you know that, right?" 

She did know that but something about the look in his eyes made her throat swell with emotion and for one of the rare times in her life, she was speechless. In lieu of words, she slid her hand up his neck to cup the back of his head, pulling him down so that his lips met hers. What started as a gentle peck soon became more as his tongue traced the seam of her lips, as his hands moved down her back, slipping easily under the waistband of the yoga pants she was wearing. She only became aware that they were moving when her back hit the wall of her living room and then her feet were on the ground and he was pushing down her pants as he kneeled in front of her and she wasn't aware of much after that. 

Much later, he did get his shower. 

He didn't do that without her either. 


End file.
